


Another World: True Love

by closetranger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chiley, Gay, LGBT+, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetranger/pseuds/closetranger
Summary: When Chase and Riley travel to New Zealand, so Chase can come out to his mother, their plans are sidelined when an evil Maori spirit makes Chase its target.





	1. True Love Part I

     A couple of archeologists were busy at work excavating a Maori dig site near Lake Brunner and the Arahura River in the South Islands of New Zealand. The hills were the place of many South Island myths and legends. The two men came across a cave with a rock barring the entrance. The rock was covered in strange symbols that denoted Maori origin.

     They looked at each other curiously and decided to move the rock. Once they moved the rock a red-haired woman in a green dress emerged from inside the cave. She smiled at the two men and they fell to the floor asleep.

  
                                                                                                    ***

  
     Chase hated flying in planes. He gripped the armrest tightly and looked over at Riley. Riley raised his eyebrows, looked down at Chase's hands and smiled. Chase shot Riley back an uncomfortable grin, then closed his eyes and leaned his head back. When he felt Riley's warm hand squeezing his he felt a small wave of relief come over him.

  
     "Come on Chase, how many times have you made this flight?" Riley ribbed Chase.

  
     "One time too many," Chase said squinting at Riley through one open eye. "I mean think about it Riley. We're in some big tin can flying through the air. How does metal fly through the air like this? Magic?"

     Chase sat near the window so Riley had to stretch over his lap to unveil it (Chase had kept the window covered almost the whole flight). "It's called lift-and-thrust Chase," Riley removed the shutter and looked out. "It's aerodynamics. Not magic."

  
     "Not magic. Pfft. You're a few sammys short of a picnic if you don't think this isn't magic."

  
     "I'm what?" Riley laughed, Chase's kiwi slang throwing him off.

  
     "Crazy."

  
     "Look, Chase," Riley's eyes widened as they began to fly over Christchurch. The white-topped mountain range nearby watched over the little city like a sleeping giant.

  
     "Welcome to Christchurch Riley."

  
     "Wow."

  
     Once Chase and Riley made their way down to baggage claim, Chase was fast on his phone texting his mother. Every few minutes he would look around for any signs of his mother or Chloe. Riley watched the baggage carousel for their luggage.

  
     Chase's face grew alight with excitement when he finally saw his mother and sister at the other end of the terminal. He kneeled as Chloe jumped in his arms and hugged him. "How's it going bugalugs?" Chase said holding her tightly. Chloe then walked over to Riley who knelt to give her a hug too. Chase's mother gave him a hug then he walked her over to Riley.

  
     "Mum, this is one of my best mates, Riley."

  
     "It's good to meet you Riley," Chase's mother said warmly extending her hand.

  
     "It's good to meet you too Mrs. Randall."

  
     Riley looked out the window the entire ride to Chase's mother's house. Christchurch was a colorful town with buildings both old and new. All the small houses looked warm as yellow light glowed inside of them. He watched in awe as a trolly passed by. Even though he'd moved to Amber Beach, Riley's humble beginnings made him a country boy at heart. Cities always left him a little awestruck.

  
     Chase's mother fed the boys then rushed them off to Chase's room and insisted they catch up in the morning. Riley looked around Chase's room. It smelled like him. Kind of like sweat and cologne. To think after all these years his smell still lingered. Chase threw himself back on his bed. He then patted the bed signaling Riley to join him.

  
     "Chase, where are we going to sleep?" Riley raised his eyebrows at Chase.

  
     Chase sat up in his bed and smiled at Riley. "On my bed?"

  
     "Both of us?" Riley lowered his face and stared at Chase below the ridge of his brow.

  
     "Why not?"

  
     "Chase!" Riley started blushing.

  
     Chase stood up and walked over to Riley. Riley crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at Chase. Chase brushed his hand along Riley's cheek. "I'll sleep on the floor, alright?"

  
     Riley and Chase settled in, Chase building himself a bed on the floor next to the bed. He reached his hand up and grabbed Riley's. Riley leaned over the side of the bed so Chase reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Riley then leaned back and sighed.

  
     "So... you're going to tell her?" Riley crossed his arms behind his head as he spoke.

  
     "Yeah. Of course."

  
     "You're pretty brave."

  
     "C'mon bro you know me," Chase chuckled.

  
     Riley smiled to himself. "Chase," Riley turned his head to the side, "I love you."

  
     Chase perched on the side of the bed resting his chin on his folded arms. "I love you too, Riley."

  
     Riley looked at Chase then scooted over in the bed, unfolding the covers so Chase could crawl in next to him. He smiled at Chase innocently. Chase crawled in the bed next to him. He lay his head on his outstretched arm looking down at Riley who was on his back looking up at Chase.

  
     Riley grinned at Chase so Chase leaned down and kissed him. As he gently pulled away they looked into each other's eyes. Riley had never looked at Chase so intently before. Riley reached out and touched the side of Chase's face, brushing his hand against his stubble. Chase grabbed Riley's hand and kissed it. Riley sat up in the bed and pressed his forehead against Chase's. Chase started chuckling.

  
     "What?" Riley grinned awkwardly.

  
     "Why're you so nervous?"

  
     "Because Chase... I've never..."

  
     Chase pushed Riley back down onto his back and hovered over him. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Riley."

  
     "That's not it," Riley put his hand to Chase's face again, "I want to... with you... Chase."

  
     "Riley," Chase leaned down so his face was close to Riley's. "I will never do anything to hurt you."

  
     Riley grabbed Chase's face and started to kiss him so Chase threw the cover over them.

  
                                                                                                 ***

  
     The next morning, Chase was roused when Chloe pounced on top of him while he lay on the floor. Chase sat up, winded by Chloe's initial assault.

  
     "Chase! You said you'd keep teaching me how to skateboard while you're here!" Chloe whined.

  
     "I did?" Chase responded as he wiped sleep from his eyes. He stretched and yawned. "Blow me down, you don't say?"

  
     "Yes!" Chloe stood up, "now I'm holding you to it."

  
     Chase stood up, "well you hear the lady Riley? Looks like I got me a date at the skate park."

  
     "Alright," Riley sat up in bed and smiled at Chase.

  
     "Chloe go get your gear."

  
     Chloe ran out of the room so Chase locked the door and crawled up next to Riley and kissed him on the cheek.

  
     "Ugh, your breath," Riley laughed.

  
     "What're you gonna' do today bro?"

  
     "I'm going to go look around Christchurch," Riley leaned back and stretched, "hey doesn't Moana live here?"

  
     "Sure does."

  
     "Maybe I'll find her and say hey while I'm here."

  
     "Sounds good," Chase leaned over to kiss Riley but Riley wrinkled his nose when he got close. Chase smiled, shrugged, and got up to brush his teeth and get dressed.

  
                                                                                                       ***

  
     Chase took Chloe to the skatepark near his mother's house where he taught himself to skate when he was younger.

  
     "How do you that one trick," Chloe said balancing herself on the skateboard.

  
     "Which one?"

  
     "Where you jump up and flip the skateboard."

  
     "An ollie? You're going have to get the hang of balancing yourself before you learn an ollie mate." Chase laughed and stood behind Chloe showing her how to balance herself. Chloe skated away from Chase as she tried to teach herself.

  
     At the edge of the skate park, the red-haired woman from the cave in the hills watched Chase. She could see him glowing with a golden life force. Vital. Strong. He was the perfect candidate. When she noticed Chloe had left his side she walked over to him. She made her presence known by clearing her throat.

  
     "Hey there," she spoke in a soft indigenous accent.

  
     Chase turned to look at her. She was a beautiful Maori woman but with fiery red hair. "Hey," he gave her a charming smile.

  
     "You know, haven't we met before?" The woman's eyes started to glow green as she looked at Chase. Chase's eyes reflected the viridian glimmer.

  
     "Your name is... Urukehu." Chase spoke unnaturally. His voice segmented like he was being puppeteered.

  
     "Just call me Uru... Chase." She smiled malevolently at him.

  
                                                                                                    ***

  
     Riley traveled around Christchurch taking in the sights. Christchurch was a lively place during the warm New Zealand January. He made his way to Moana's shop based off a quick search he did on his phone. An entrance bell chimed as he walked into an emporium of oddments and peculiarities. The store was piled with Maori tribal goods for rituals and spiritual practices.

  
     Moana emerged from a backroom, her typical bewildered self, and noticed Riley.

  
     "Riley?" She smiled curiously.

  
     "Miss Moana!" Riley proclaimed excitedly.

  
     Moana walked around to the front of the store and gave Riley a hug. "Have you grown since the last time I saw you?"

  
     "I am older now."

  
     "Goodness," Moana stepped away, placing her hands on her hips and looking over Riley. "What on Earth are you doin' in Christchurch?"

  
     "I came with Chase."

  
     "Chase is in Christchurch and he hasn't come by to see me yet?"

  
     "We just got here last night. He went out with Chloe to teach her how to skateboard."

  
     "Well, what about the rest of your... Ranger crew?"

  
     "Nah," Riley pursed his lips, "it's just me and Chase."

  
     Since the Rangers had come to this alternate reality, Riley had made it a habit of studying the differences. Luckily, not many of the Ranger's relationships had changed when they crossed over into the other world. Although Kaylee was no longer with Chase, his relationships with Moana and his family were unchanged. Similarly, Riley's own relationships hadn't changed much either.

  
     "Something... else is different about you?" Moana studied Riley carefully.

  
     "What?"

  
     "I can't quite place my finger on it but its something... special... new."

  
     Riley smiled at Moana curiously then realized, somehow, Moana could detect that this Riley wasn't the same. "Well actually," he started to explain how the Power Rangers came to defeat Sledge and how they'd gone through a black hole to save the world.

     When he was done Moana took a step back and placed a hand to her mouth, "Goodness, that is quite the tale."

  
     Riley looked at his watch and realized he'd spent the better part of the afternoon recounting events to Moana.

  
     "Oh wow, it's getting late. I'd better head back to Mrs. Randall's, Moana."

  
     "Yes, yes of course, you tell Chase I want to see him while he's here."

  
     Riley smiled and left the store. As he walked back to Mrs. Randall's house he came across Chloe who was running in the street. "Chloe?" Riley raised an eyebrow. Chloe was breathing heavy from running, she looked nervous and scared. "What's wrong Chloe?"

  
     "It's Chase, we went to the skatepark and he met some girl there. We went back home and he told mum he was going to marry her!"

  
     "What?" Riley furrowed his eyebrows.

  
     "She's got some kinda spell on him, Riley. I tried to tell him to snap out of it but he just yelled at me. So I left looking for you."

  
     Riley nodded his head, "let's head back home. We'll figure this out, okay?"

     Once Chloe and Riley returned to Mrs. Randall's house, Chase's mother greeted them.

  
     "Chloe?" Chase's mother ran over and hugged her. "Don't you dare run off like that again you hear. What's gotten into you?"

  
     "Is that woman still here?" Chloe seethed defiantly.

  
     "Chloe," Chase's mother took an admonishing tone, "that's soon to be your brother's bride. You'd better learn to respect her."

  
     "Mum, don't you think it's weird that they're getting married so soon?"

  
     "Chloe. You heard what your brother said. They had been talking online for a long time. He did tell me he was coming in January to introduce me to someone special."

  
     Chloe ran upstairs in tears. Riley looked on confused.

  
     "And you were to be his best man?" Chase's mother looked up at Riley.

  
     Riley didn't want to give away his true emotional state. "Of course, that was the plan all along."

  
     Riley walked passed Chase's mother and headed upstairs to confront Chase. He saw Chase in the hallway and walked up to him.

  
     "Chase?"

  
     Chase turned around and smiled at Riley. "Hey bro, what's up?"

  
     "What's going on?"

  
     "Whaddya' mean what's going on?"

  
     "Your mother says you're getting married... that I'm supposed to be your best man?"

  
     "Well it's true isn't it," Chase placed his hands on Riley's shoulders, "you are going to be my best man aren't you?"

  
     Riley brushed Chase off his shoulders and grabbed his face with his hands. "Chase remember... it's me Riley. I'm the guy you said always analyzes everything... I'm the guy you said trains too hard... remember we fought Sledge and Heckyl together? We went through the wormhole and when you saw Kaylee again she was with some other guy... so I finally told you how I felt about you... Chase... we're in love."

  
     Chase's face went blank. He started to look down as if his memories were being jarred. Riley could tell a struggle was taking place in Chase's mind.

  
     "You must be Riley," Uru's voice emanated from beyond him and Chase. Chase shook his head and started to walk away confused.

  
     "Chase!" Riley reached a hand up but then saw Uru emerge from Chase's room. Chase hugged Uru, resting his face against her shoulder, then walked behind her into his room. Uru then approached Riley. As she neared Riley he heard strange music. Faint voices singing all around him. Riley looked around confused then stopped to glare at Uru.

  
     "Who are you?" Riley gritted his teeth. "What's going on?"

  
     Uru stood before Riley. Her eyes flashed green. Riley saw the supernatural green glimmer in her eyes and stepped back warily. Now that Riley wasn't a Ranger, he only had his raw skill and even that wasn't enough to make him boldly challenge something so obviously inhuman.

  
     "Ha," Uru laughed and studied Riley, "you don't like girls?"

  
     Riley raised an eyebrow and looked at Uru confused.

  
     "Well it makes no difference if my spell doesn't work on you," Uru started to walk passed Riley, "there's nothing you can do to break my spell over him. Tomorrow he will marry me and I will claim his life force."

  
     Riley watched Uru disappear. He tried to go into Chase's room but the door was locked. Not wanting to cause a commotion Riley ran out the front door in search of Uru. Running out into the street he looked both ways but couldn't find her. She'd vanished. Riley decided he had to go back to Moana... maybe she would know what was going on...


	2. True Love Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without his Ranger powers, Riley must find a way to stop an evil Maori spirit before it destroys Chase.

     

     Riley ran into Moana's shop, it was late and the store was about to close, but he couldn't waste any time. Moana walked up to him as he stood in the middle of the store trying to catch his breath.

  
     "Riley?" Moana cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

  
     "Moana, something's wrong with Chase," Riley said panting. "There was some woman, I don't know, she called herself 'Uru'."

  
     "Darling come into the back room with me," Moana guided Riley into her study, hidden from sight in the back of the store.

  
     "When she came near me I heard... singing... I know it sounds crazy-"

  
     "Singing?"

  
     "Yeah, and she did this thing, her eyes flashed green, and then she asked me if I liked... girls?"

  
     "Singing around her... and her eyes flashed green..." Moana seemed to be ruminating on something as Riley spoke. She walked over to her private bookshelf and grabbed a thick, dusty tome. She opened the grimoire and started to scan through it. "Riley did the woman have... red hair?"

  
     "Yes!"

  
     "Oh dear." Moana put a finger to her lower lip, "Riley I believe that Chase is under the spell of a 'Patupaiarehe'."

  
     "A what?"

  
     "It's a sort of Maori spirit. They live in forests and mountaintops. I'm guessing this one is a Urukehu, you'd call it 'red-head'."

  
     "A Maori spirit," Riley said incredulously. Riley's scientific sensibilities wouldn't allow him to accept something so flatly supernatural. There had to be a scientific explanation to it. "This doesn't make any sense."

  
     "I've only heard stories but the spirits behave quite strangely. Normally they can charm anyone who is open to their charms. You said her spell didn't work on you." Moana smiled at Riley.

  
     Riley blushed, "no it didn't."

  
     "Well, then that's lucky for Chase. I have something that might help you." Moana walked over to a chest she had and started rifling through it. She pulled out a mirror.

  
     "A mirror?"

  
     "Yes. A mirror."

  
     "What's so special about it?"

  
     "Nothing really. But I gather if you can reflect her spell back at her you can possibly stop her. As I said these spirits behave quite strangely and in orde to achieve their goals-"

  
     "She said something about Chase's life force," Riley interrupted.

  
     "Yes, I imagine so. These spirits feed off life energy but they must do it in a strange way. You see in order for the Urukehu to feed on the life force of a chosen victim it must be bound to the victim through a ceremony."

  
     "Like a marriage?"

  
     "Yes, like a marriage."

  
     "She told me she's getting married to Chase tomorrow!"

  
     "Oh my. Then you must stop her as soon as possible. The minute the ceremony is sealed she will claim Chase's life force."

  
     "What will happen to Chase?"

  
     Moana gave Riley a dire expression. "He will get sick... and die."

  
     Riley covered his mouth in horror. "No."

  
     "No is right, that's why you need to take this mirror and break this spell as soon as you can. But before then, you need to find wherever this creature escaped from. Only by returning it from whence it came can it truly be defeated. The Urukehu cannot be destroyed."

  
     Riley returned to Mrs. Randall's house and went back to Chase's room. He tried opening the door again but it was still locked. Riley went into the living room and tried sleeping on the couch but he tossed and turned all night.

  
***

  
     The next morning, before Riley left, he explained everything to Chloe and asked her to stall Chase as long as she could while he searched for Uru's lair. He went into Christchurch looking for information. Lucky for Riley finding information about Urukehu was easier than he'd expected.

  
     The locals pointed him to the hills between Lake Brunner and the Arahura River. They insisted those areas were particularly linked to ancient myths and legends. Riley took a bus out of Christchurch and into the surrounding countryside, traveling to the hills between Lake Brunner and Arahura River. Once there Riley searched for a few hours until he found an abandoned excavation site.

  
     Riley noticed a tent set up near a cave at the heart of the dig and nearby a large rock lay sideways. Riley studied the rock but he couldn't make out the symbols on it. He drew out his phone and searched for what he assumed they might be: Maori writing; however, he was too far from the city to get service.

  
     "Ugh," Riley rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked into the cave and inside he smelled Uru. It was a blend of local spices and flowers. A pungent perfume that filled the air. He suspected she'd come from this cave.

  
     On the walls along the inside of the cave, Riley made out a series of markings.

  
     "Petroglyphs?" Riley stated out loud as he studied the cave drawings. The etchings detailed the story of two people being in love, then a demon emerging and consuming one of the lovers, leaving the other one in tears. Riley wondered if that's the kind of "life force" Uru spoke of. Was she only drawn to people that were in love?

  
***

  
      Uru and Chase managed to assemble a marriage at a local church in rather short notice. Chase spent the day contacting friends he hadn't seen since high school, informing them that he was getting married and that he wanted them to be there; meanwhile, Chloe eagerly worked to help Chase see through Uru's spell.

  
     "Chase, don't you see, you aren't in love with her, you don't even know her," Chloe pleaded.

  
     "Chloe, could you stop talking about Uru that way," Chase would say and then return to his phone call.

  
     "Chase she isn't good. Riley said he saw her eyes glowing. She isn't human!"

  
     "Chloe!" Chase admonished sharply. He covered the receiver of the phone. "Are you mad because we haven't gone to the skate park today?"

  
      "No Chase!" Chloe stomped her feet, "I'm mad because you aren't listening to me! She's going to hurt you, Chase."

  
     "Uru would never do such a thing," Chase looked around, "have you seen Riley? He's supposed to be my best man but he's been gone since this morning."

  
     "He's looking for a way to break the spell," Chloe started, "because he's really the one who loves you! Don't you remember why you came back home, Chase! You said you wanted to tell mum about you and introduce her to Riley! You're in love with him!"

  
     Chase looked down at the floor. He was perplexed but moved beyond the confusion rather quickly. "Don't be silly Chloe. Me and Riley are great mates but it's not like that."

  
***

  
     As evening fell over Christchurch Riley headed to the church where Uru intended to marry Chase. He hoped that she would try to use her magic against him again. That way he could reflect the spell and save Chase.

  
     Riley ran into the church as Chase and Uru exchanged vows.

  
     "Chase, no!" Riley yelled eliciting a collective gasp from the attendees of the marriage.

  
     "Riley?" Chase's mother said aloud. "You were supposed to be here hours ago."

  
     Chloe ran behind Riley as he approached the altar.

  
     "Don't do it, Chase, she isn't human. She' a creature called a Urukehu. She's going to marry you then steal your life force!"

  
     "What?" Chase scoffed.

  
     "What's the meaning of this young man?" Chase's mother scolded angrily.

  
     "I'm telling the truth, he knows I wouldn't lie to him."

  
     Chase looked to the ground, once again struggling in his mind. Uru looked at him then sneered at Riley. Riley drew the mirror and approached Uru. She looked at the mirror furiously then looked over at Chase's five groomsmen. Her eyes flashed green as she used her magic to take control of the groomsmen and direct them toward Riley. "Grab him! He's going to ruin our wedding!"

  
     Chase's five groomsmen approached Riley. Riley could've easily fought off all five of them but he knew they were under Uru's spell and didn't want to hurt them. He shooed away Chloe who went and hid and allowed the five men to restrain him. One of them grabbed his arm so forcefully that the mirror flew out of his hand and landed near Chase's feet.

  
     The preacher continued to conduct the wedding after Riley had been apprehended.

  
    "Chase no, don't do this! She's going to hurt you!" Riley kept yelling.

  
     They exchanged rings.

  
     "Chase don't you see... it's me Riley. Remember when you first met me and you thought I was so uptight? I never had any fun? All I ever did was practice? You said 'bro, why're you always practicing the same sword move'? And then you asked me to show you how to do it?" Riley chuckled to himself then looked over at Chase and Uru again.

  
     The preacher continued the ceremony.

  
     "Remember when I was going to race Burt and you had that stupid idea to write on your chest to encourage me? You even convinced Tyler and Koda? Remember when I got hurt protecting Xenowing and you told me, afterward, how brave you thought I was?" Tears started to flow from Riley's eyes.

  
     "Remember when we came back to this world and Kaylee was with another guy and you were going to go back home but you stayed in Amber Beach... because of me..." Riley's voice started to soften.

  
     Chase's mother stepped forward curiously wondering what Riley was going on about.

  
     "Remember what you said to me at the airport that day, Chase?"

  
     Chase broke eye contact with Uru as he remembered the day Riley came to the airport before he left for New Zealand. He remembered Riley telling him that he had been in love with him. He remembered standing in the terminal with Riley holding him. The memory played out in his mind like a video.

  
     Chase was standing in the airport holding Riley. "All this time... You were right under my nose."

  
     Riley looked up at Chase, his eyes gleaming. "I was scared."

  
     "You didn't have to be. You remember when we hung out all last summer? I liked you too Riley. The whole time... I just didn't know... I didn't know how to say it. So when nothing came of it I just moved on. If I had known Riley, believe me. I would've held you and never let you go."

  
     Chase snapped out of the memory and shook his head.

  
     "You may now kiss the bride," the preacher announced.

  
     "Chase no!" Riley screamed, struggling in the grasp of the groomsmen. "She'll kill you!"

  
     Uru started to near Chase's face.

  
     "Chase!" Riley swung his head toward Chase, "I LOVE YOU!" He screamed, swaying his head away, unable to watch Chase kiss Uru.

  
     When he jerked his head away tears flew from his eyes. One sparkling teardrop hit Chase's cheek. Chase put a hand to where the tear landed. He brushed it off and looked at the fingers he'd used to wipe it away. He pressed the fingers to his lips. He felt Riley's lips touch his. He came to his senses when he realized how much he loved Riley.

  
     Uru's spell was broken. He looked up at her defiantly. "You've got a real staring problem you know!"

  
     "Impossible," she muttered menacingly. She angrily sought to cement her spell's grasp on Chase's mind but before she could catch Chase in her gaze he reached down, grabbed the mirror, and reflected her spell back at her. Uru fell to the floor asleep.

  
     All of the groomsmen released Riley as they fell to the floor asleep. He looked up and saw Chase smiling at him. Riley ran to Chase, throwing his arms around him, and kissing him. He squeezed Chase tightly in his embrace. Chase kissed Riley's face multiple times before he pressed Riley's head down onto his shoulder.

  
     Everyone who wasn't under Uru's spell looked around confused as Riley and Chase held each other at the altar. Chase's mother looked on doubly confused but Chloe pumped her fists and whispered "yes!"

  
     "Chase," Chase's mother said stepping forward. "Can you please explain to me what is going on?"

  
     "Oh hey mum," Chase kissed Riley on the cheek then walked toward his mother holding Riley's hand. "I guess there's no point in trying to hide it any longer. Riley ain't my best mate, he's my boyfriend. And I love him. And uh, that Uru girl, was uh, some kind of monster or something."

  
     Chase's mother was so overwhelmed with revelation, she fainted. Once again the attendees of the wedding released a collective gasp.

  
     With Moana's help, Chase and Riley took Uru back to the cave and sealed her in it again.

  
     Once they were done they traveled back to Mrs. Randall's house. Chase and Riley walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Randall was sitting quietly. Riley looked at Chase nervously. Chase looked at him and smiled.

  
     "Hey Riley, why don't you go get washed up, it's been a long day." Chase sent Riley off then sat at the table across from his mother.

  
     "You know when your father died I always wondered if I could raise the two of you right on my own." Mrs. Randall started, her voice just barely above a whisper.

  
     Chase was quiet. Unusual for someone who always had a quip ready.

  
     "When you were going through school I always wondered if you'd be like him. Like your father. He was brave, and very... well he was very fool hardy. And he was a smart mouth, always something sharp to say." She smiled to herself which broke the tension and eased Chase into a laugh.

  
     "Chase I never doubted for one second you'd grow up to be a good man like your father. All I had to do is see you with Chloe to know that. So from now on, no more secrets. I don't care who you want to fall in love with. Whoever they are will be lucky to have you. And from where I'm looking," Mrs. Randall looked into the living room where Riley was carrying on a playful conversation with Chloe, "that's a good one to have on your side too."

  
     Chase smiled warmly at his mother, stood up, and hugged her.

  
     "I'm making your favorite: bangers and mash. So get washed up." She said as he pulled away. Chase walked into the living room and put his hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley looked at Chase and smiled. "And would one of you two care to explain to me exactly what the whole 'monster-of-the-week' business was all about?" Riley and Chase looked at each other and started chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> The image I used to make the cover comes from kathillards.tumblr.com/


End file.
